Ramsey (AP)
Ramsey (ラクシャ Rakusha, lit. Raksha) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Ramsey lives and operates in the Garmon Mine District as the town's blacksmith. Animal Parade Villagers fogu.com He also takes care of his young granddaughter Chloe, who is often causing mischief for Ramsey. His other grandchild Owen works as an apprentice and helps Ramsey with his business. Ramsey will upgrade your character's tools. Animal Parade Villagers fogu.com Tool upgrades greatly benefit stamina, and allow you to unlock certain areas within the game. By bringing Ramsey processed ores, he will upgrade your tools. Unfortunately, he cannot do this until the Red Bell has been rung and fire returns to his forgery. Ramsey will always be seen behind the counter at the Blacksmith's when the shop is open. On Thursdays when the store is closed, he can be seen walking in the Garmon Mines District in nice weather. He may also be seen at the Brass Bar some nights with Dale, enjoying a drink. 'Gifts' Animal Parade Villagers fogu.com 'Story Line Role' After Chloe kicks the red bell into the chimney of the blacksmith's, Ramsey will ask the player to get him four different ores: Iron, Copper, Silver, and Gold. If he can put these ores into the forge, he may be able to create enough smoke to push the bell out of the chimney.fogu.com Animal Parade Walkthrough fogu.com You don't need to refine the ore, but once you have four different pieces of ore, bring them to Ramsey. The smoke from the forge is enough to dislodge the bell! 'Events' Problems With Children Part 1: Taylor, Chloe, Irene and Ramsey must be at 3 hearts or more. Walk into the Clinic to see this event.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Taylor and Chloe have come into the Clinic and are now jumping on the beds and causing trouble. Irene walks in and tells the children to stop jumping on the beds. The kids think it's a game, and tell Irene to catch them. Irene eventually gets tired, and frustrated trying to chase the children. Feeling clever, the kids decide that they can outrun Chloe's grandpa too! They head to the Blacksmith's to cause trouble at Ramsey's. Part 2: You have to watch part 1 of this event. Additionally, Owen and Jin must be at 2 hearts or more. Chloe, Ramsey, Irene and Taylor must still be at 3 hearts. You will see this event at the Church Grounds on a sunny day.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Chloe and Taylor meet up again for more mischief. Chloe has taken some of her grandfather's ore unseen, and Taylor managed to get some medicine from the Clinic! Although they think they've gotten away with it, Irene and Ramsey come and catch the kids red handed! Irene and Ramsey start to scold the children. Stealing is unacceptable, especially from their elders! Irene and Ramsey begin to think that the kids don't like them, and are disappointed. The children become upset.. of course both Taylor and Chloe like Ramsey and Irene! They just want to be paid attention to every once in awhile, they don't want their elders to sit around all day! Jin overhears the commotion and comes to neutralize the situation. He makes everybody apologize to one another, and the misunderstanding is resolved. 'Festivals' Harvest Festival 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters